


Beyond the Words of the Future Witness

by zahhisio



Series: That Which Lies Beyond Words [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Comrades in Arms, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zahhisio/pseuds/zahhisio
Summary: After their very first Tempest Trial, the Summoner and Lucina share their hopes, ambitions and picnic food.
Series: That Which Lies Beyond Words [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591894
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Beyond the Words of the Future Witness

**Author's Note:**

> “This world is a truly beautiful place. The white castle, clear blue skies... and all the flowers, of course.  
> They are, all of them, irreplaceable. We must protect this world at all costs, [Summoner].  
> My homeland was destroyed by war. I can't bear to let anyone else experience that loss.  
> ...Hm? Thank you for trying to lift my spirits...  
> I'm always touched by your kindness. I hope that, whatever may come, we'll remain side by side.”

The morning sun had not even fully appeared yet, and there Leorus was, in his tent with his eyes no longer shut. 

Sharing a tent with Chrom and Barst proved to be his undoing. Their snores, alternating between each other like a hellish rhythm, woke him from his sleep. The deep sleep that he dreamed of as soon as the Tempest dissipated - a well-earned reward that he reckoned he should get after two weeks of being stuck in a loop of killing the phantasm of Veronica, the Emblian princess and a formidable gremlin, over and over and over again - eluded him.

Holding back from his desire to smack the two men in the face, he let out a sigh of contempt and decided to walk out instead. An azure sky, tinted with the yellow from the sun and the white from drifting clouds, greeted him as he pushed the tent’s flaps open. 

He still was not used to the view. Only three months had passed since he was summoned to the world of Askr under the whims of the royal siblings and their commander. Since then, he had to get used to the life of the tactician-slash-summoner, bolstering the ranks of the Order of Heroes through the power of the divine weapon Breidablik.

He never expected the reinforcements to be characters from Fire Emblem. The so-called Heroes’ faces that were behind the screens of his 3DS and his old GBA emulator now appear to him in the flesh. He was both excited and sad for them, for they have to enter yet another war while leaving their worlds’ matter unresolved, but the Heroes’ willingness to assist Askr’s war efforts alleviated his worry a bit.

Snapping himself out of his flashback, he caught on to the grunts and yells coming from a lake nearby and turned towards the source. There she was - Lucina, the princess of Ylisse and Chrom’s daughter, practicing her swordsmanship so early in the day.

Quietly, he went back to the men’s tent to fetch a picnic basket and bring it outside. He pulled the lid open and made sure that the contents were exactly what he expected: a bottle filled to the brim with water, a stack of cups, a few slices of sandwich and a batch of croquettes that he prepared himself to kill time back in the castle.

Holding back again from the temptation of waking Chrom and Barst up, he successfully snaked his way out of the tent and approached Lucina with a spring in his step.

“How diligent of you,” quipped him. As he slowed his pace, she put her sword in its sheath and wiped a few drops of sweat rolling down her head. “Hello, Summoner,” she greeted him politely. “Awake early, I see.”

“Can’t sleep a wink with Barst and Chrom snoring like boars,” he said, pointing towards the men’s camp.

“Heh. That’s my father for you." Her breath was still ragged, her muscles still aching from all the swinging. The aromatic scent of food wafting from the basket's inside caught her attention. Her eyes lit up as if she had zeroed in her next foe. She shuffled towards Leorus and the basket he was bringing.

"Are those food you’re bringing?" She asked, her feet fidgeting rapidly to ward off fatigue. "Do you mind if I have some?”

“Of course not!” He answered with a chipper tone. “I brought them here for that, actually.”

* * *

Settling down by a dry spot near the river, the two took their seats on the spread-out picnic cloth. With the ruggedy and pointed rocks already kicked out of the way, there was only soft earth beneath them - a perfect place to sit on.

The morning sun had fully shown itself, basking the duo in its warm light. Leorus took the chance to observe Lucina silently as she nibbled on the second last piece of the egg sandwich and frantically kept the contents from falling out.

She was the Tempest's most valuable soldier - her killcount exceeded the others. Granted, she was the one who offered him to take charge of the front lines. His initial worry about her well-being, too, was proven wrong when she came out unscathed most of the time. That, and she had Breidablik's blessings, which bestowed physical resilience over all the Heroes he summoned. Even he understood that much, however foreign the device was to him.

As with the world itself, Breidablik was but one of the many mysteries that he would not be able to concern himself with, not with the threat from Embla looming over the Order. And so he appreciates moments like these - when he could just lay back and bask in the beautiful scenery, with nothing in his mind.

“This world… is a truly beautiful place, isn’t it?" Lucina mused, seemingly on the same wavelength as him. "The white castle, clear blue skies…”

“And the flowers!” He chimed in with a loud yell.

“Of course. Princess Sharena told me about her favorites. Look,” she pointed at a batch of white lilies growing defiantly amidst the short grass. “some of them are growing over there.”

“Resilient and reaching out very far, just like the princess herself.”

"I'll agree on that,” she chuckled at his words. “Seeing this world's beauty makes me want to protect it at all costs."

“That’s what we're supposed to do, no?" He shrugged. "Us and all the other Heroes.”

“I understand that. But…," her words trailed off, and she took on a sorrowful look. "To be honest, I have something else that drives me to do this.”

“What might it be, pray tell?

“My homeland - Ylisse - was destroyed by war.”

A tale as old as time for Leorus, who played through Awakening multiple times for the storyline to be engraved into his mind. This time, though, he could actually feel the somberness of her words; the sadness in her eyes. It was not mere fiction or game for her; it was her reality. One that she had to live with, to remember for the rest of her life.

“...I’ve read that on your dossier,” said the Summoner. He dodged the truth a little - he *did* have a library full of the Heroes’ profiles, but admitting that he knew her entire story would be too suspicious. “You traveled through time to keep the other Ylisse from falling apart.”

She gasped. “I’m surprised you remember that.”

“Gotta know what my comrades know if I were to fight with them,” he let a wink slip by. “My personal motto.”

“Then, I’m sure you know that I can’t bear to let anyone else experience that loss. Not the royal siblings. Not the Askrans. Not anyone.”

She assumed the serious look she had kept throughout the Tempest’s fights. The look of someone who had gone through hell and back; one who risked it all to save another’s future. It really tugged on Leorus’ heartstrings, so much that he unconsciously lowered his tone, almost as if he was about to comfort someone. With his right hand placed over his heart solemnly, he began speaking.

“Don’t worry, Lucina. As long as I still draw my breath, believe that we can grant this realm our strength. By my name, I swear it.”

The words flowed out of his mouth without any hiccups. He peered upwards at her face, nervously waiting for a reaction or two. 

Her eyes screamed 'surprised' at first, but slowly her lips curled into a smile directed at him. He breathed a sigh of relief as she giggled.

“Heehee! Thank you for trying to lift my spirits, Summoner. I feel like I’m always touched by your kindness.”

“Me? Kind?" He laughed sardonically. "Surely you can’t be serious.”

“I can see it from the way you lead us during the Tempest," she continued. "You gauge our strengths and weaknesses properly, and act upon them. You pay attention to our needs. That is the essence of a good tactician… aside from their actual tactical skills, of course.”

The last few words stung his heart a little, but he barely held his tears back upon hearing her words. It was, perhaps, the first time he had heard someone speak highly of him - and with sincerity, at that.

“I’ll admit that the other one needs a lot of work, still," he shrugged.

“Then, Summoner Leorus, I hope that, by the time you have become an excellent tactician, we’ll remain side by side. No matter what may come."

Lucina stretched out her hand. The sudden formality from her caught him off-guard - as well as the fact that for once, she called him by name. Somehow remaining composed, he grasped it tightly and returned the gesture, sealing their fates in an all too formal handshake.

“And I, too."

After letting go, he took his cup again, gesturing towards her to do the same. "Now, let's toast to this beginning of a beautiful friendship, yes?"

"But it's just water…,” she said disappointedly as she slowly lowered her glass.

"It's the thought that counts!"

With a sigh, she relented and raised her glass again, colliding it with Leorus'.

Under the morning sun the two solidified their comradery, blissfully unaware of the surprises that awaited them in the future...

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! There it goes, my very first submission to this website!  
> Do note that my fics will use an OC Kiran - Leorus, as you might have realized - that I had established for quite some time outside of this fic series! If you're interested in more about him, do check out the Weekly Writing Thread in r/FireEmblemHeroes - I'll be waiting!  
> Feel free to leave feedbacks, suggestions or comments, too!


End file.
